Nothin' on you
by Lucy Nightray
Summary: Sasuke,um dia desses,reflete sobre as garotas que o perseguem.Em uma,em especial,que parou de o seguir. Ah,se as garotas soubessem do amor de Uchiha Sasuke... Postado no Nyah!Fanfiction,nao e plagio!


essa fanfic foi postada no site Nyah!Fanfiction,nao e plagio.

Naruto nao me pertence,e do Tio Kishi.  
A musica Nothin' on you pertence ao B.o.B e ao Bruno Mars (e aos compositores desconhecidos XDD)

Um dos clipes mais maneiros que eu já vi!  
.com/watch?v=8PTDv_szmL0  
-Nothin' on you-B.o.B Mars,a musica tema dessa fic!  
PS:Isso e no Shippuden,porem seria como se o Sasuke nunca tivesse ido atrás do Tio Orochi,Naruto nunca tivesse ido treinar com o ero-sennin...meio UA.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing **_  
_**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby **_  
_**They might say hi, and I might say hey **_  
_**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **_  
_**Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah) **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)**_  
_(Lindas garotas em todo o mundo, eu poderia perseguir  
Mas o meu tempo seria desperdiçado, eles não sabem  
nada sobre você, amor  
Nada sobre você, amor  
Eles podem dizer oi, e eu poderia dizer olá  
Mas você não deve se preocupar sobre o que eles dizem  
Porque eles não sabem nada sobre você, amor (é)  
Nada sobre você, amor (n-n-nada sobre você, amor,  
n-nada sobre você)_O moreno sentado na rocha pensava,assim como quase todos os garotos de sua idade,em uma ou duas,mas sim a multidão devastadora maior do que o fa-clube do Justin Bieber que o disso,uma garota que o parou de perseguir era quem ele mais queria ver naquele momento.O que daria para ser de novo,esmagado pela flor de cerejeira...!

_**I know you feel where I'm coming from **_  
_**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done **_  
_**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun **_  
_**On a carousel, so around I spun **_  
_**With no direction, just tryna get some **_  
_**Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun **_  
_**And so I lost more than I had ever won **_  
_**And honestly, I ended up with none **_  
_(Eu sei que você sente de onde eu venho_  
_Independentemente do que fiz no meu passado_  
_A maioria foi realmente só por pura diversão_  
_Em um carrossel, só fiquei girando_  
_Sem direção, apenas tentando ganhar alguma coisa_  
_Indo atrás de saias, vivendo sob o sol do verão _  
_E assim eu perdi mais do que eu já tinha ganhado _  
_E honestamente, eu acabei sem nada)_

Ela sabia sobre que ele era namorador.

Mas nao sabia de seus sentimentos secretos.

_**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience **_  
_**I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out" **_  
_**And I don't wanna sound redundant **_  
_**But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know **_  
_**But never mind that, we should let it go **_  
_**Cause we don't wanna be a T.V. episode **_  
_**And all the bad thoughts, just let em go, go, go **_  
_(É tamanho absurdo, está na minha consciência _  
_Estou pensando "talvez eu devesse tirar" _  
_E eu não quero soar redundante _  
_Mas eu estava pensando, se houvesse algo que você_  
_queira saber _  
_Mas não importa, devemos deixar para lá_  
_Porque nós não queremos ser um episódio de TV_  
_E todos os maus pensamentos, deixem para lá)_

Ele estava com aquilo na cabeça e ha muito pensava em retirar aquilo de sua consciência,mas toda Konoha iria ,será que ela iria gostar de saber que ele a amava?Melhor deixar pra la o negativismo.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing **_  
_**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby **_  
_**They might say hi, and I might say hey **_  
_**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **_  
_**Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah) **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)**_  
_(Lindas garotas em todo o mundo, eu poderia perseguir  
Mas o meu tempo seria desperdiçado, eles não sabem  
nada sobre você, amor  
Nada sobre você, amor  
Eles podem dizer oi, e eu poderia dizer olá  
Mas você não deve se preocupar sobre o que eles dizem  
Porque eles não sabem nada sobre você, amor (é)  
Nada sobre você, amor (n-n-nada sobre você, amor,  
n-nada sobre você) _

_**Hands down, there will never be another one (nope) **_  
_**I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never) **_  
_**because your style, I 'aint really got nothin' on (nothing) **_  
_**And you wild when you 'aint got nothin' on? **__**(haha) **_  
_**Baby you the whole package **_  
_**Plus you pay your taxes **_  
_**And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic **_  
_**You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic **_  
_**Stop- now think about it **_  
_(Mãos para baixo, nunca haverá outro (não) _  
_Eu estive por aí, e eu nunca vi outro (nunca) _  
_Porque o seu estilo, realmente não sei nada a_  
_respeito (nada) _  
_E você é selvagem quando não sabe nada a respeito_  
_(Haha) _  
_Baby você é o pacote completo _  
_Além disso, você paga seus impostos _  
_E você fica na real, enquanto os outros vivem na_  
_fantasia_  
_Você é a minha Mulher Maravilha, me chame de Sr._  
_Fantástico _  
_Pare, agora pense nisso) _

Ela ja foi no mínimo,ciumenta,perguntando com quem eu estava,como ela era...OMG,que problemática,que nem diria o fica raivosa,e,ai,sai de baixo (?)!Mas ela e independente,realista,ela e a garota perfeita pra passou isso pela cabeça dela?

(N/A:AGORA VEM MINHA PARTE FAVORITA DA MUSICA!)

_**I've been to London, I've been to Paris **_  
_**Even way out there in Tokyo **_  
_**Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans **_  
_**But you always steal the show **_  
_**And just like that girl, you got me froze **_  
_**Like a Nintendo 64 **_  
_**If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know**_

_(Eu fui para Londres, eu fui a Paris _  
_Fui até bem longe, Tóquio _  
_De volta para casa, na Geórgia, em Nova Orleans_  
_Mas você sempre rouba a cena _  
_E assim como essa menina, você me paralisou _  
_Como um Nintendo 64 _  
_Se você nunca soube bem, agora você sabe, sabe, sabe)_

Quando ela viajou,foi um foi atrás do roteiro de turismo ,Paris,Tokyo,New Orleans...e quando ele finalmente voltou para Konoha,ficou paralisado quando a .Pior do que o Konohamaru quando vê um videogame.E ela notou isso.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing **_  
_**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby **_  
_**They might say hi, and I might say hey **_  
_**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **_  
_**Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah) **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)**_  
_(Lindas garotas em todo o mundo, eu poderia perseguir  
Mas o meu tempo seria desperdiçado, eles não sabem  
nada sobre você, amor  
Nada sobre você, amor  
Eles podem dizer oi, e eu poderia dizer olá  
Mas você não deve se preocupar sobre o que eles dizem  
Porque eles não sabem nada sobre você, amor (é)  
Nada sobre você, amor (n-n-nada sobre você, amor,  
n-nada sobre você) _

_**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name **_  
_**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing **_  
_**Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train **_  
_**No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame **_  
_(Aonde quer que eu vá, estou sempre ouvindo o seu nome_  
_E não importa onde eu estou, menina você me faz querer cantar _  
_Quer seja um ônibus, avião, carro ou trem_  
_Não penso em mais ninguém, a culpa é toda sua)_

Ela nao saia da cabeça decidiu:iria tomar uma resolução.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing **_  
_**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby **_  
_**They might say hi, and I might say hey **_  
_**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **_  
_**Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah) **_  
_**Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)**_  
_(Lindas garotas em todo o mundo, eu poderia perseguir  
Mas o meu tempo seria desperdiçado, eles não sabem  
nada sobre você, amor  
Nada sobre você, amor  
Eles podem dizer oi, e eu poderia dizer olá  
Mas você não deve se preocupar sobre o que eles dizem  
Porque eles não sabem nada sobre você, amor (é)  
Nada sobre você, amor (n-n-nada sobre você, amor,  
n-nada sobre você) _

_**Yeah (laughing) **_  
_**And that's just how we do it (laughing) **_  
_**And I'ma just let this ride **_  
_(Sim (risos) _  
_E é assim que fazemos (risos) _  
_E eu vou só deixar esse passeio)_

Ele foi correndo atrás de sua Sakura.


End file.
